1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to basketball training devices, specifically to a basketball freethrow return device for use by a player practicing free throw shooting to improve shooting accuracy, concentration and technique.
2. Description of Prior Art
Over time, basketball players practicing the art of free throw shooting, have demonstrated that concentration and shooting technique are the basic qualities for accurate free throw shooting. The unproductive time and energy required to rebound the basketball after each successful of unsuccessful shot is therefore detrimental to becoming skilled at free throw shooting.
Thus, basketball players have demonstrated the need for a basketball retrieval device that will significantly reduce or eliminate the amount of unproductive time and energy spent rebounding the basketball after each practice shot.
Furthermore, the invention and widespread use of adjustable height basketball goals and backboards for young, short statured players, has created another problem. Ball retrieval devices must now have the adaptability to accommodate goals fixed temporarily at abnormal heights along the basketball standard. This situation necessitates ball retrieval devices to incorporate a flexibilty for height adjustment, while effectively returning the ball to the player standing at the free-throw line.
Heretofore, several inventors have created a variety of ball retrieval or return devices aimed at resolving the rebounding inconveniences associated with practice free throw or field goal shooting. The majority of these devices are functional dependent upon the basketball goal being fixed at a predetermined distance, or regulation height above the playing surface. Adjustable height goals are now common in use and are capable of being temporarily fixed at distances varying 1 to 4 feet lower than the normal regulation height. Consequently, prior art examples disclose devices with limited adaptability for accommodating free throw shooting on goals that have been lowered.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,016,875 to Joseph, 4,913,431 to Jakobs, 4,838,549 to Woodall; 4,667,957 to Joseph; 4,697,810 to Mathison and 3,776,550 to McNabb, are relevant to my present invention. These devices are capable of collecting and returning basketballs whether or not the ball passes through the goal. These devices are also generally restricted to use with goals fixed at the regulation playing height. U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,875 to Joseph, discloses a vertically extensible and collapsable frame, but the frame is primarily for wedging purposes and ease of disassembly. Also, the elongated, extensible ball return ramp impairs its use with goals fixed at an abnormal height. Similar structural limitations prevent the remaining prior art references from functioning properly with lowered goals. These inventions also share similar disadvantages characterized by spacious, awkward ball collectors. Accordingly, with the exception of Joseph (5,016,875), these devices have limited portability, require large storage areas and are generally restricted to indoor use. Furthermore, valuable practice time is wasted on assembly and disassembly of the ball collectors. Consequently, the embodiments of these ball retrieval devices prohibit set-up and use by a significant segment of players, specifically; young, short statured players.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,506 to Caveney discloses a ball retrieval device capable of capturing and returning successful or unsuccessful shots with ball deflectors pivotly attached to a frame and mountable on the upper portion of the backboard. Use of this device with a lowered goal would require modifications to the discharge net, which depends downward from the frame towards the free-throw line. Although being simple in design, lightweight and portable, it may be difficult for some players to secure this device to the backboard.
Several related ball return devices have been invented, specifically: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,869,502 to Wares, 4,786,371 to Postol, 4,714,248 to Koss; 4,579,339 to Grimm; 3,917,263 to Wiley; 3,814,421 to Spier, Jr., 3,233,896 to King and 1,765,269 to Hatley. These devices are categorized by retrieving and returning only basketballs having passed through the goal. Therefore, unproductive and disruptive time is spent rebounding missed shots. Also, the ball returning effectiveness of these devices would be seriously hampered by use with other than a standard height goal. U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,340 to Jenkins, et al., is another device that returns only successful shots and by structure, is functional primarily with goals fixed at the normal playing height.
In this discussion of prior art, it is evident that prior to the present invention, none of the ball retrieval devices mentioned herein specifically relates to or references the adaptability to adjustable height basketball goals. The need still remains for a simple, truly portable basketball return device that is acceptable and useful to a majority of basketball players, regardless of age or stature.